


vieux souvenirs

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, I'm really bad at writing angst ok, M/M, You're going to be confused in the beginning sorry, but it'll be easier to understand pretty quickly, courfeyrac is quiet for some reason, enjolras cries in this i'M SORRY, grantaire isn't super duper depressed he's actually very gentle and kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enjolras was a beautiful person. He was the sort of person who you would think would look pretty even while crying but he was not that type of person."</p>
            </blockquote>





	vieux souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be angst but it's not super well written because I was just trying to get it out so I could write the other thing I'm trying to write so here it is.

And to think that it was supposed to be a normal day.

Benjamin woke up late that morning, he had overslept his alarm. He met his friend Victor at Starbucks for their morning coffee because Ben’s coffee machine broke.

And that was when he heard it.

“Enjolras?”

He knew that voice. It was so familiar, and it conjured an old memory, impossibly old, a memory of blue eyes and a sarcastic smile and the press of a palm against his own.

Benjamin Enjolras turned around to see those same blue eyes.

He wanted to cry, wanted to laugh, wanted to sing, he wanted to wrap this man in his arms and never, ever let him leave.

But instead he said “Oh, you bastard.”

The man whose name Enjolras knew to be Grantaire looked at him in shock. “What?”

“You could have left! They hadn’t seen you yet, you could’ve run! I know you done it before, leaving, why couldn’t you do it this time?” The old memories were stirring, floating to the surface, leaving Enjolras newly enraged.

Grantaire’s face softened as he put his arms out to placate him as if he were a frightened animal; “Enjolras you’re making a scene, if you’re going to yell at me can we please take this outside?”

“I don’t care if I’m making a scene!” Enjolras bellowed. Grantaire and the other patrons, Victor, whom we shall know by no other name than Courfeyrac, was among them as well.

“Ben, please.” Courfeyrac said quietly, and that was the largest difference between himself in his two lives, it seemed as though along with his first life, his loud way of speaking had left him as well, leaving him still happy, but far quieter. “Let’s go outside. I don’t know what this is about, but I think it’s best we leave these people to their quiet mornings, okay?”

Enjolras nodded finally, and as they walked out the door of the establishment, Grantaire smiled to himself. “I never knew your name, you know.” He mused. “Was it always Benjamin?”

“I don’t remember.” Enjolras said simply.

“I wish I had had the time to find out.” said Grantaire.

“I wish I had given you the time.” said Enjolras.

Realizing that Courfeyrac had stopped to watch them, turned to face Grantaire entirely. “Why didn’t you leave?” He asked quietly. “I heard you talk to the others about all the lives you had left behind before then, why didn’t you leave?” His voice was growing louder and he felt tears stinging in his eyes.

Grantaire mumbled something that was too quiet for Enjolras to hear. “What?” He inquired.

“I said I didn’t want to.”

Enjolras tried to blink the tears away, and he was successful for a moment. “Why didn’t you want to? You didn’t believe in the cause. You didn’t even like me!”

“Enjolras, no.” Grantaire said softly. “I don’t know if you remember, I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t. You told me once that I didn’t believe in anything, and I said that I believed in you.”

The words echoed in his head, and behind his eyelids he saw a different Grantaire, who smelled of old wine but spoke the same words, with the same tone. He opened his eyes and tears ran freely.

Grantaire looked up at him and saw his tears. “Oh god, Enjolras don’t cry, I don’t think I could bear it if you cried. Me, the drunkard, first to make marble cry.” He let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

Enjolras was a beautiful person. He was the sort of person who you would think would look pretty even while crying but he was not that type of person. He let out heaving sobs and his nose ran and his shoulders shook with the effort to keep breathing normally.

Grantaire gathered him into his arms and he clung to him like a drowning man to a life preserver, burying his face into the crook of his neck and letting his tears soak into the green hoodie he wore. “Hush, it’s okay, I’m sorry, I’m here, I won’t leave again I promise.” Grantaire whispered.

Enjolras pulled back as his weeping abided. “I got snot all over your sweatshirt.” He mumbled.

Grantaire laughed. “It’s okay, it’ll wash out.”

Courfeyrac cleared his throat and Grantaire turned to him. “Hi,” Courfeyrac said, “My name’s V-”

“Courfeyrac, yes hello I don’t know if you remember me?” Grantaire stuck a hand out for Courfeyrac to shake, which he took warily.

When he did, he looked at Grantaire, and his eyes widened in shock. He looked at Enjolras. “Enjolras? Am I going mad?”

Grantaire shook his head and Enjolras spoke for him. “I’m afraid not, my friend.” He said sadly.

“Jesus Christ.” Courfeyrac muttered. “I’ve got to call Combeferre.”

Just then his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked it. “Hello?” He said, “Ferre, are you alright?” His expression turned worried, and then melancholic. “I know, I know. Yes, it’s real, you’re not going insane.” He sighed. “I’m going to be home in about ten minutes okay? Okay, I love you too, bye.”

“Well, it seems we found the last piece of the puzzle then?” Courfeyrac said almost light-heartedly, his old vibrant ways seeming to have already begun to return to him.

“Yes,” Enjolras says, smiling at Grantaire and slipping his hand into Grantaire’s hand. “It seems like we have.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey pls comment/kudos/bookmark if you liked it and sorry that it's almost 11pm and this took 15-20 minutes to write so it probably isn't that great bUT if it did make you sad please tell me in the comments okay?? thank.


End file.
